Spoiled
by AspiringAuthoress
Summary: My name is Sharpay Evans and I always get what I want. Troypay. Oneshot.


**Now this is Troypay so all you Troyella people out there fear not, I haven't given up on them. In fact I'm still Troyella all the way, I just wanted to write a challenge. Please don't bash the pairing, that's not why I'm writing this. If you absolutely can't stand it don't read it but if not give it a try. As of now if this is a one-shot, that may change to a two-shot if you readers want it to. I'm open to either one.  
**

My name is Sharpay Evans and I _always_ get what I want.

If my parents had just denied me a pony for my sixth birthday, or refused to have my seventh grade math teacher fired just because she failed me, or made me get a summer job to save up for that Louis Vuitton bag I wanted in ninth grade, I _might_ have turned out normal. As it was I _did _get Sparkles my Highland pony, Mrs. Lavents _was _fired, and my parents gave me two thousand dollars so I could buy the matching wallet as well. Not that I'm complaining, I love my life. It's just that maybe if I was more normal I'd be walking down the hallway hand in hand with Troy Bolton right now.

Or maybe I'd just be another random brunette girl who really did have to get a summer job just to buy any kind of purse. Who can really say?

My point is that I can't change my past, but I can sure as hell direct the way my future is going to go. And walking hand in hand with Troy Bolton is most definitely in my future. How can the two most popular people in the school not date? And yet, somehow I think that if I don't give our relationship a push in the right direction (and Gabriella Montez a push off of a cliff) it might never happen. Gabriella herself is not the problem, she's merely a rut in the road, a crack in the glass, a stain on the white carpet of my life. Nothing that can't be taken care of, an imperfection if you will.

Troy is easy enough to handle as well, he proved just how persuadable he is last summer. The problem it seems is his friends, somehow they always manage to find a way to keep little miss perfect and Troy together. But even all of their success can be chalked up to human error, my errors that is.

I really shouldn't have let Kelsi over hear me talking to Miss. Darbus about the musical but I thought (wrongly I'm ashamed to say) that she was too afraid of me to say anything. And I take complete blame for everything that happened last summer even my own brother's betrayal. I _was _neglecting him and simply kicking him out of the show was an idiotic spur of the moment idea. If I had been thinking I would have given Ryan his own act and let him win the show. It would have given me the perfect reason to pretend to cry (a specialty of mine) and I'm sure Troy would have comforted me. I did let Ryan have the trophy of course but it was too late to hope for Troy to take any notice then, Ryan however was (and still is) back to being my one man entourage.

I'm aware that I'm coming off as a complete bitch but it's all for the greater good. Not just mine but Troy's as well. Everyone seems to think that Troy is some special super human one of a kind guy, but I know the truth. He's just a guy who got a little lucky when it comes to looks and talent. But if he insists on staying with _her _his reputation is going to ruined, and I can't have that. Not if I want to date him in any event. And I do, not just because he's the captain of the basketball team, making him the most sought after guy in the school (although I admit that is part of the reason) but it's really because he's never seemed interested in me.

I know that sounds strange, I love a guy who couldn't care less about me. The thing is I'm not sure if I love him or not, maybe I'm just jealous of Gabriella. I've known Troy since kindergarten she's known him for a year, I deserve to go out with him before her. And don't start in with all that love at first sight crap, I've had enough boyfriends to know that love isn't something that happens before college, possibly not even until after college.

In a way I could be saving Troy and Gabriella's relationship, the long distance thing never works for couples and four years at the same school (with the pressure of getting good grades) would definitely drive a stake through their 'love'. After all he all but broke up with her for a scholarship, and again if I'd been smart he would be mine and going to a good college. Yet he's still with the human brain and as of yet hasn't been accepted to any schools. He has no idea of what he needs, I however do.

And this time I have a fool proof plan.

Even Ryan will benefit from it, so it's really a win-win situation for everyone. Except for Gabriella, no matter what she loses. Which suits me just fine. The girl could use a good yank to bring her ego-filled head out of the clouds. Just the other day she told me and I quote, 'I'm going to miss trying out for the musical this year, but I'm just so busy with Troy.' And she had the audacity to wink and walk away. Like she's ever done more than kiss him, a goody two shoes like her? Their relationship must get awfully boring at times. Another reason why I need to get Troy away from her.

Now don't get me wrong here it's not like Troy's the only guy for me, I _have_ dated other guys, but none of them can really compare. Zeke was nice, he was on the basketball team, and he's an amazing cook but seriously? He has all of the qualities that I'd look for in a husband and I don't know about the other girls in my grade but I'd like to finish school before I get married. Troy though, is perfect boyfriend material.

I believe I've said before that this _idea _of mine is fool proof, which it is. I fancy myself as a pretty good judge of character (after all I've played every emotion from jealousy to selflessness), so even though I've decided not to let anyone else in on this, they should act exactly as I plan for them to.

In a few days everyone will say goodbye to 'Troyella' and hello to…what ever Troy and I would be called. I feel I must add that Troyella sounds incredibly stupid, what is it anyway? It's like someone just decided that their names would sound better if they chopped them up and smashed them together. It sounds like, I don't know, a sneeze or something. I bet Gabriella came up with it.

What would Troy and I be called, I wonder. Shroy? No way that sounds like a bush or some sort of plant. Sharoy? Too close to Shroy. Tropay? Uh-uh, sounds too much like trophy, though technically that is part of what I want Troy for…but still I don't like it. Troypay…now see I could live with that. I don't know if I necessarily love it but it would definitely do, after all it beats Shroy hands down.

But first I need to break Troy and Gabriella up for good. And truthfully for all my boasting and bragging I have no idea how to do that. Sure I have an idea of what to do after they finally split but until that happens I'll just have to sit here and wait for a miracle.

Obviously that only works for Gabriella type girls in the movies, of which I'm neither.

It may not be for weeks or even months, but I _will_ find a way to break them up. When I do I'll make sure Troy (not to mention any and all of his friends) has no idea that I had any part in it. Who knows I might get lucky and really have nothing to do with it. I'll take my time, be a friend first maybe let him date a few cheerleaders, nothing serious of course. I want Troy Bolton. And I _will_ get him, after all;

My name is Sharpay Evans and I _always_ get what I want.


End file.
